


12-73

by thett



Series: riba kinki [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро/Фран. От продолжительного юста оба теряют контроль над иллюзиями. Попытки наладить контроль и сексуальную жизнь. У Мукуро ноль опыта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12-73

Если бы, если бы, если бы – не взрывы в Неаполе, не природная брезгливость, доведенная до абсолюта, не сложные отношения с медициной в целом и с психотерапевтами в частности, и, конечно, не гротескно смешное стечение обстоятельств – этому вовек бы не случиться. Но взрывы в Неаполе - и пусть Мукуро не было дела до чужих гражданских войн, до своих людей ему было дело, а М.М. застряла в шелково-коричном пентхаусе в центре города так надежно, будто забыла об умении босой ходить по углям.  
\- Но снайперы! – сказала она вздорным, игривым тоном, словно Мукуро был обязан ее вызволять. – Снайперы прямо на крыше, они прошли туда через мою квартиру, ты слышишь? По моим коврам.  
Ее ковры, подчеркнутые интонацией как двойной сплошной, точкой-тире, визжащей пилой, были, несомненно, самым важным и дорогим, за что стоило бороться. Убраться из Италии даже при текущем состоянии дел М.М. не составило бы труда; М.М. хотела спасти ковры, а взрывы подбирались все ближе.  
Не будь ее музыкальное образование так нужно Мукуро на следующей неделе в Египте, он сказал бы: «Пока» и повесил трубку. Но М.М. была злопамятной стервой, не говоря уже о том, что на крыше ее дома сидели снайперы, а под окнами летали бутылки с зажигательной смесью. Мукуро сказал: «Пока», повесил трубку и взял билет на рейс до Дубровника. Для пересечения Адриатики он нанял экипаж, занимавшийся перевозкой контрабанды, и через сутки после звонка М.М. гражданская война в Италии кончилась.  
Мукуро порядком устал, работая трезубцем во славу мира во всем мире и ковров. Он снял номер в единственной гостинице, в которой все еще подавали круассаны с утра, залез в горячую ванну и там же заснул.  
Пробуждение оказалось ужасным. Мукуро плавал в остывающей воде, превратившейся в жидкое болото. Мраморный бортик покрылся мхом; из него пробивались камыши, на полу копошились змеи, а банный халат уполз в номер и с хлюпаньем доедал ужин. Когда Мукуро попытался включить воду, из крана вяло выползла сколопендра; Мукуро оставил идею ополоснуться и пошел в комнату. Он старался ступать между змеями осторожнее, но одна все равно укусила его, а халат доедал не только ужин, но и того, кто этот ужин привез: из-под окровавленной ткани торчал ботинок официанта.  
\- Ну все, - разозлился Мукуро, - хватит.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, развеивая иллюзии; под кроватью послышалась неприятная возня, запахло прелыми листьями, и тут раздался мелодичный звонок телефона. Перед глазами скакали мухи; Мукуро материализовал трезубец и раздраженно постучал им по полу, но халат, змеи и подозрительная возня под кроватью никак на это не отреагировали. Тогда Мукуро потянулся к телефону и принял вызов, а потом в голове все совсем потемнело, и он упал.  
***  
\- Как это – не можешь приехать? – настойчиво говорила М.М. в трубку. – Что там такого важного происходит, матч в очередной онлайн-игрушке? Какую крепость ты берешь на этот раз? Без вариантов, у меня запись на восемь. Жди нас.  
\- Ну вот, - это было адресовано уже Мукуро, - наконец-то ты оклемался. Скажи на милость, зачем напустил живых гадюк в ванную? Своего яда мало?  
\- Если бы мне стало мало моего, я бы позвонил тебе, - просипел Мукуро.  
\- Кстати о звонках. Скажи спасибо, что я уже выходила из такси. Бенни считает, что десятью минутами позже – и ты бы откинулся.  
Мукуро стремительно соображал.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что буду обязан жизнью свиданию с тобой.  
\- Спасибо, - рассмеялась М.М., но потом помрачнела. – И за ковры в том числе. Но праздничного обеда мне не видать еще неделю – тебе прописали постельный режим.  
\- Я бы предпочел провести эту неделю не здесь.  
\- Фран ждет нас через час. Думаешь, я не помню, как ты не любишь больницы?  
\- Я буду должен, - Мукуро изобразил галантный кивок.  
\- Счет за реанимацию и стационар Бенни пришлет тебе на почту. Сейчас я вызову машину, - она вскочила из кресла, - ты можешь встать?  
Он смог – и встать, и ходить, одеться, спуститься из нелегальной клиники, располагавшейся на шестом этаже старенького здания, на улицу, добраться под ручку с М.М. до жилища Франа – он вообще мог все, кроме одного.  
Иллюзии его больше не слушались.  
***  
Может быть, может быть, может быть – не будь М.М. такой вульгарной, а Хром – вечно испуганной, не будь Мукуро повернутым на доверии параноиком, оглянись он вокруг в поисках чего-то отличного от верности ему и верности его идеалам, или даже так: если бы в детстве он общался с живыми людьми чуть больше, чем с мертвыми людьми или с живыми нелюдями, такой ситуации бы не возникло. Однако Мукуро не интересовали человеческие качества его сторонников – он в них видел функцию и качество ее исполнения. Мукуро окружали лучшие специалисты, некоторых из которых он вырастил сам, и они взяли от учителя все самое лучшее. Фран был эталонным образцом.  
Когда они начали отдаляться? Когда маленькая лягушка, в прежние времена едва достававшая Мукуро до плеча, стала вытянувшейся сутулой жабкой, бледнокожей, худой, светлоглазой? Фран жил в отдельной квартире в том же городе, что М.М.; он никогда не писал Мукуро не по работе и не позвонил, когда раздался первый взрыв. Хотя и М.М. позвонила не после первого и даже не после двадцать первого, конечно. В ее доме были благовония, скрипки и драгоценные гобелены; Мукуро это ненавидел. В доме Франа было сумрачно и влажно, как от дождя, окна то ли занавешены, то ли закрашены, пахло фанерой, и Мукуро ненавидел это еще больше.  
М.М. словно не замечала плесневелой пустоты чужого личного пространства; она вела себя привычно, цокала каблуками и выхватывала кружки с полок, не оборачиваясь. «Были ли они вместе?» – задавался вопросом Мукуро, а потом дергался от отвращения: вот уж об этом он точно не хотел думать. Фран стоял, врастая спиной в косяк, и свитер съезжал с его плеча, открывая бесцветную веснушчатую кожу. Точно, это в нем раздражало Мукуро: вечная разболтанность, небрежность, одежда неправильного размера, то маленькая, когда рукава обтягивают предплечья, то большая – когда сползают ниже кончиков пальцев.  
Удивительно, но это никогда не мешало им вместе работать. Когда Мукуро был занят делом, у него не оставалось времени на критический анализ. «Занят делом», - завертелось по кругу, и стало понятно, почему окружающий мир стал похож на дыру. Змеи и камыши; потеря контроля. Стоит ему разобраться с этим, все остальное наладится само собой. Снова засияет солнышко, птички расправят крылья, и может быть, что и жилище Франа окажется не такой гнусной норой.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Мукуро не представлял себе, что происходит.  
***  
\- Ах, - сказал он, - вот оно что.  
Фран пожал плечами, поддернул рукав и ловко располовинил мокрицу чайной ложкой. Стоило М.М. уйти, проклятые твари стали лезть со всех сторон. Мукуро сделал каменное лицо, но Фран не удивился; прозрение посетило Мукуро, когда очередная многоножка вылезла из его чашки.  
\- И давно это у тебя? – участливо спросил Мукуро.  
\- Вам какое дело.   
\- Мы в одной лодке, - подмигнул Мукуро; ему почему-то стало весело. Он стянул носок и продемонстрировал Франу двойную точку на щиколотке. – Меня вообще укусила моя же змея. Рассказывай.  
\- Пару недель, - сказал Фран после долгого молчания. – После того дела с Виньелли. Помните, вы передавали через Хром.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Мукуро. Хром не упоминала ни о чем необычном, вернувшись из Рима.  
\- Это было не так просто, как она вам рассказывала. Мы выложились на полную. Я пришел домой и отрубился, а проснулся от того, что мой палец проглотил полоз.  
\- Что? – не поверил Мукуро.  
\- Ну, - Фран пожал плечами, - палец был в крови. Я не помыл руки. Он решил, что это мышка.  
\- Откуда он вообще взялся?  
\- Из сна?  
Фран казался вялым, будто спал даже прямо сейчас; его полузакрытые глаза смотрели расфокусированно, потемнели от расширившихся зрачков.  
\- Ты не употреблял наркотики? – уточнил Мукуро, доверительно хлопая Франа по плечу. Ладонь ударило током – как будто статическое электричество.  
\- Нет, – сказал Фран таким голосом, что поверить ему было сложно, а потом запоздало вздрогнул.  
\- Мы тебя разбудили, - утвердительно произнес Мукуро. – Иди спать.  
***  
Наверное, наверное, наверное – если бы Хром посетил тот же недуг, или не шел дождь, или здесь не было бы так тесно, что Мукуро пришлось спать в той же комнате, то он догадался бы гораздо позже, и дело могло бы принять неприятный оборот. Но Хром ответила: «Нет, со мной все в порядке», лишив Мукуро надежды на новый вирус, который отбирает у иллюзионистов любимые игрушки, взамен подсовывая им ужей и мокрые сны.  
\- Что-нибудь необычное? – безнадежно спросил Мукуро в сотый раз; Хром в сотый раз подумала и решила, что нет, ничего необычного.  
\- А потом мы пошли перекусить – я была очень голодна, Фран знает хороший ресторан, мы обедали и вспоминали вас.  
\- Почему? – без интереса спросил Мукуро.  
\- Там подавали горячий шоколад. Очень вкусный, с корицей.  
\- Я не люблю корицу. Я обычный шоколад люблю.  
\- Да? – рассмеялась Хром. – А мы думали, что вы любите горячий. Фран все кондитерские с ним в округе знает. Спросите его, пусть покажет.  
Мысль о том, чтобы ходить с Франом по кондитерским магазинам, рассмешила Мукуро; она оказалась навязчивой и преследовала его долго после разговора, не давая заснуть. Диван Франа был превосходной копией дивана из Кокуе – лежа на нем, Мукуро почти чувствовал себя комфортно. Змеи уютно вились вокруг кровати, на которой спал Фран, из его угла пахло болотом, а по кухне бегали пауки.  
Все это казалось настолько нереальным, что даже не вызывало отвращения. Мукуро лениво перебирал кусочки разговоров и детали дня; он еще не отошел после укуса гадюки и чувствовал себя апатично и глухо, как деревянная доска. Уже на грани сна он услышал, как Фран что-то говорит и вдруг вспомнил, почему же они разделились – тогда, много-много лет назад. Фран обидел Мукуро (до того дня Мукуро не подозревал, что его вообще можно обидеть) и постепенно стал отдельным, чужим, так что его отъезд из Кокуе Мукуро даже не заметил.  
Что же его обидело?  
***  
\- Мне кажется, что вас совсем не напрягает ситуация, в которой мы оказались, - натужно протянул Фран, вылавливая из чая личинку.  
\- Укус, - коротко объяснил Мукуро. – Я парализован внутренне, внешне и душевно.  
Он даже не врал. С каждым часом, с каждой минутой после пробуждения в больнице ему становилось все более безразлично, что происходит снаружи. Он знал, что способность управлять иллюзиями никуда не пропала, и был занят поиском спускового крючка, хаотично перебирая воспоминания и чувства. Змеи покрывали пол сплошным колыхавшимся ковром; Фран и Мукуро передвигались по квартире, прыгая по расставленным табуретам и стульям.  
\- Скоро все затопят, - уныло заметил Фран, забираясь на стол с ногами.   
Через час они сидели на кровати Франа, как на самом высоком месте, обладавшим одновременно самой большой площадью. Змеи текли безостановочным потоком – они заняли все пространство за исключением столов, стоек и кровати. Раньше бы Мукуро посмеялся бы над нелепым предметом метровой высоты; теперь он сожалел, что Фран не построил себе кровать-чердак.  
\- До вас так не было, - пожаловался Фран. – Одна, две змейки, ну клубок – и то во сне. Лучше бы вы не приходили.  
\- Что тебе снится?  
Фран уставился вниз.  
\- Наверное, болото, раз оно уже две недели терроризирует мою квартиру.  
Мукуро не очень в это поверил. Ему-то болото никогда не снилось; ему снился абстрактный геометрический бред, но размножающихся кишащих повсюду треугольников было не видно, в отличие от змей. В последние ночи это было вообще что-то приятное; не змеи точно.  
\- Здесь всегда было так темно?  
\- Да что вы привязались, - резко ответил Фран и пихнул Мукуро локтем – не настолько сильно, чтобы столкнуть с кровати, но ощутимо.  
Достаточно для того, чтобы Мукуро ощутил что-то сильнее, чем удар поддых с разворота.  
Достаточно для того, чтобы с кровати полетели вниз смартфон и планшет Франа.  
Фран выругался и устремился вдогонку – к змеям, но Мукуро успел его удержать, гаджеты утонули, Фран скорбно взвыл и сказал, что это Мукуро во всем виноват, и Мукуро понял – что да, во всем и даже больше, он точно понял – почему Фран ушел и откуда взялись змеи. Он вспомнил, чем был обижен тогда, много-много лет назад, и понял, что должен сделать, чтобы змеи исчезли.  
Он нажал на спину Франа, прижимая к кровати крепче, и поцеловал в первое попавшееся место – в открытую шею над воротом майки, в позвонок с веснушками, и Фран дернулся (сильнее, чем удар тока), а губы Мукуро лопнули и растеклись по спине – липкие, горячие, отвратительные ему самому.  
***  
Точно-точно-точно, он знал, что этого не избежать – даже восемь лет назад; что эти плечи с птичьими костями станут шире, руки – мосластые – сожмутся в кулаки и останутся на месте, и от отсутствия сопротивления перехватит горло так, что ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть, ни туда, ни сюда.  
Знал, что сделает это – не считаясь с нежеланием, с отказом, возьмет причитающееся ему (по праву «мое», по праву «хочу», без права), преодолев сопротивление, изнывая, кусая, царапая, раздевая, без согласия, с позволения, быстро и жарко-жалобно. И Фран знал это – Фран ушел, а Мукуро все равно его догнал, и это он во всем виноват, он привязался.  
И было ему жарко внутри и холодно снаружи – от страха и возбуждения, его это, конечно, не оправдывало – но страшно все равно. Страх в ожидании удовольствия и в ожидании клетки, как платы за удовольствие. Фран лежал, молча уткнувшись носом в одеяло; Мукуро задрал его майку и спустил джинсы, и просто гладил, трогал, ласкал, не озаботившись реакцией – наслаждаясь прикосновением, ощущениями своих рук, вбирающих тепло тела. Шея податливо прогибалась в его хватке; костенела поясница, прорезались позвонки и дрожал бесконечный выдох. Ничего большего, ничего лишнего: неподвижный, неопасный, но живой – единственное, на что мог бы согласиться Мукуро в свой первый раз, единственный, с кем он мог бы себе вообще что-то позволить. Не видя глаз, упираясь лбом в темноту между шеей и щекой, прижимая к себе одной рукой, другой – дроча; кончая на спину единственного человека, которому мог доверять.  
\- Это просто потрясающе, - сказал Мукуро, когда желание целоваться от удовольствия утихло. – Ты должен попробовать.  
\- Ни за что не поверю, что вы делаете это в первый раз, – глухо раздалось из-под сомкнутых рук. – И хватит грызть мою шею, вы дырку протрете.   
\- Я долго присматриваюсь к партнеру.   
\- Обычно это называется «жертвой».  
\- Обычно люди не делают змей, когда просто хотят друг друга.  
\- Я не говорил, что я вас хочу.  
\- Потому что я не спрашивал.  
\- Вы и сейчас не спросите?  
\- Нет. – Мукуро потянул Франа на себя. – Ты откажешься, и получится, что я совершаю акт насилия.  
\- Ловко, - оценил Фран, вздохнул и снял носок – последнее, что оставалось на нем надето. - Кстати, откуда вы знаете, что делать?  
Мукуро посмотрел на его сердитое, недовольное лицо; кинул взгляд на стоящий член и прихватил яички ладонью.  
\- Кажется, - он серьезно покачал головой, - мне подсказывает интуиция.  
\- А вдруг это заразно, - выдохнул Фран, а потом замолчал.  
Интуиция и впрямь работала – или это были редкие обрывки порнофильмов, которые Мукуро смотрел при неизвестных обстоятельствах, или вообще инстинкт (еще более загадочно). Он никуда не торопился, изучая Франа; двигался, как в трансе, наблюдал из-под прикрытых век, которые норовили сомкнуться. Под его руками выгибалась поясница, бедра фантомно взбрыкивали вверх (останавливались на полдвижения, стесненные контролем – но вскоре взлетали снова), вязко, тягуче напрягались мышцы – перетекали под кожей незаметно для глаза, неощутимо для слуха. Невидно – Фран приоткрывал рот, неслышно – бессловесно, беззвучно, только пальцы на горле ощущали вибрацию – хныкал, дышал, тщательно затыкая поглубже вой.  
У него давно никого не было, или тоже никогда: Мукуро знал, чувствовал, потому что дрожали ноги, пресс сжимался, а светлые глаза смотрели чересчур ясно – прозрачно-четкие, пустые, ожидающие с таким нетерпением, что Мукуро чуть не подавился, но сдержал себя, и вытянул (легкими движениями языка, неторопливыми поглаживаниями) оргазм медленный, протяжный, громкий; Франовы мышцы ног перекрутил спазм, ногти царапали плечо, и Мукуро очнулся: увидел царапины тут и там – на подвздошных косточках, на груди, и на лопатках – вспомнил – были такие же.  
\- Что ты с собой делал? – спросил Мукуро просевшим голосом; Фран не ответил, покачал головой, глубоко дыша после вскрика.  
\- Это будет тайна, покрытая мраком, - наконец сказал он, рука небрежно упала на грудь, и воображение Мукуро дорисовало все за него: что он дрочил и царапал себя сам, потому что ему было мало, ему не хватало, и волосы на загривке встали дыбом – потому что Мукуро тоже не хватало, до сих пор.  
\- Хочешь целоваться? – спросил Мукуро, Фран кивнул; они целовались, пока не пересохло во рту, потом Мукуро сходил за водой и они продолжили, потом сходили в душ (из которого перестали вылезать сколопендры) и продолжили еще раз. Мукуро вылизал царапины - Фран пытался увернуться, но потом нашел другой способ: отвлек Мукуро, сжав его член холодной тесной рукой, и Мукуро совершенно потерялся в этом ощущении – страшно-захватывающем, новом, но потом наткнулся на задницу Франа и как-то само собой получилось, что он залез в нее скользкими от чего-то пальцами, и Фран опять вскидывался кверху, навстречу, и дрожал (он вообще очень характерно дрожал – молча, но выразительно, сверкая глазами, так что Мукуро бросало то в жар, то в холод), – а потом он всхлипывал под Мукуро и пытался выбраться, но Мукуро его не пускал. И хотя Мукуро пытался быть неторопливым и нежным, толчки получались настойчивыми, жесткими, сминались губы губами, Мукуро подхватил Франа и прижал ближе, не отпуская от себя, толкаясь в боль – быстрее, и Фран раскрывался под ним – кричал, и наградил Мукуро собственной коллекцией царапин разной степени проработанности. Но Мукуро был не против – скорее, наоборот, и чем сильнее вжимались ногти Франа в его спину, тем сильнее вжимался во Франа Мукуро, и в этом была – наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то – законченность, определенность, с каждым ударом, направленным вниз, с каждым вскриком, обращенным наверх.  
***  
\- У меня есть только один вопрос, - сказал Мукуро.  
Фран пристально изучал свои ногти и не проявил никакой доли внимания к его словам.  
\- Как долго? – настоял Мукуро и выразительно подул на расцарапанную грудь Франа.  
Выражение лица не поменялось; Фран медленно моргнул и посмотрел на Мукуро.  
\- Давайте замнем эту тему, - своим обычным неприятным голосом предложил Фран, - и ваши деловые партнеры никогда не узнают, сколько вам было лет, когда вы лишились девственности.  
\- Это мое личное дело – когда и с кем мне трахаться, - парировал Мукуро.  
\- Вот, - назидательно поднял палец Фран. Мукуро шлепнул его по руке. – А мое личное дело – сколько лет этого хотеть.  
«Значит, все-таки лет», - подумал Мукуро, и ему стало вперемешку очень хорошо и очень хреново.  
Фран встал и вытащил из-под матраса маленького ужа. Уж зашипел и растаял облачком пламени тумана.  
\- Конечно, это твое личное дело, - даже не пытаясь не ухмыляться, попросил Мукуро. – Но давай ты в следующий раз намекнешь мне об этом как-нибудь… без ужей.  
\- Наверное, - ответил Фран. – За такой промежуток времени я вряд ли успею что-то придумать.  
У меня ведь совершенно нет воображения. Кажется, так вы сказали?


End file.
